Jet Lag
by FlushedPrincess
Summary: Hiroto viaja, ¿resistirá estar lejos de Mido? / shonen ai
1. La partida

**Hola minna! Me dio un momento yaoi mientras escuchaba la canción Jet Lag de Simple Plan (ft Natasha Bedingfield).  
>Trataré de que este fic sea un poco más largo que el anterior ^^<strong>

**Sin más, ¡oh!, verdad, el disclaimer antes ¬¬**

**Disclaimer: ****Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a level-5, y será mío cuando me lo regalen después de que los mate a puñetazos por dejar al sexy entrenador Endou con Natsumi. T.T**

Hiroto miraba tristemente por la ventana del avión mientras este despegaba.  
>De la misma manera, Midorikawa, veía como el avión en el que estaba su seme se iba y le dejaba.<p>

-Hiroto. Hiroto. ¡Hiroto, por la mierda!

El llamado pestañeó.- Oh, lo siento, Fudou.

-¡Keh! Sólo son 7 días, tranquilízate.

-Oh, genial, Fudou, que bien me siento ahora.

-… Además, si no soy yo, nadie se va a violar a tu peliverde.

Hiroto le dirigió una mirada asesina y se dio vuelta hacia la ventana nuevamente.

-Vamos, Mido-kun.- Pandora le tomaba la mano para llevárselo del aeropuerto. Ryuuji se soltó, negó con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los asientos vacíos del aeropuerto.

-No pienso irme. Voy a esperarlo.

-No seas tonto, ven. Te compro un helado.- Sin respuesta, ninguna mueca ni nada.

-No, Kin-chan… Hiro-kun vale muchísimo más…

Pandora suspiró. – No creo que a Kiyama-san le gustase que te quedases aquí por siete días, ¿o sí?- Ante esas palabras, Ryuuji no tuvo opción. Se levantó del asiento, tomó el peluche que Hiroto le había pasado antes de irse y siguió a Pandora fuera del aeropuerto con la imagen del despego aún en su cabeza.

_Mido… ¿Por qué tuve que venir? Oh, verdad, me lo pidió Endou-kun, para no dejar el equipo… Mi misión es hablar con Roccoco y eso nada más…_

-Hiroto. Mira, sé que estás desesperado por Midorikawa, pero no nos ignores.- decía un chico de pelo rosado.

-Fácil de decir para ti, Tsunami… Tachimukai jamás se metería en problemas…

-¿Y cómo Fud...? Ah, verdad que el calvito no tiene novio.- un signo de irritación apareció en la frente de Fudou.

-¿Cuándo te vas a dejar con eso?, afeminado que se tiñe el pelo rosa. ¡No soy calvo! ¡Y si tengo novio!

-¡Es natural! ¡Mi color es natural!

Hiroto siguió ignorando la discusión hasta que llegaron a su destino, Liacott Island, por cosas de que el pasaje a Cotarl en sí era muy caro. Estuvo todo el camino desde el aeropuerto hasta la zona de Japón, donde se hospedarían, suspirando recordando a Midorikawa cada vez que veía a alguien con un helado.

**Hasta aquí por ahora… Espero les guste aunque el primer cap sea cortito… Subo éste y sigo escribiendo el segundo, que ya lo empecé ;)**

***Jet Lag es una "enfermedad" producida al viajar. En especial si es a larga distancia, el síntoma es que uno no duerme bien xD (Le suele pasar a mi papá cuando viajamos)**

**La canción Jet Lag de Simple Plan habla de eso, de alguien que viajó a cierto lugar alejado de casa y recuerda a su amada. Por eso está la frase "My heart is so jet lagged", eso quiere decir que el corazón no ha descansado.**

**Me dejo de explicaciones y sigo escribiendo la segunda parte, ja ne :) :3**


	2. En el hotel

**Hola Minna, vuelvo con mi fic :D **

**Disclaimer: ****Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece… No diré más.**

Al llegar al hotel, se bajaron del taxi y los tres jóvenes se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

-¿¡Cómo?

-¡A la mierda! ¡Jamás dormiré en la misma pieza que ese par!- exclamó Fudou apoyándose contra el mesón de recepción. La joven encargada de esta sufría tratando de calmarlo.

-Lo siento mucho, señor… Falló el sistema y perdimos las reservaciones…

-¡No es escusa!- volvió a reclamar Fudou, Hiroto lo silenció poniéndole la mano en el hombro. Sonrió y dijo con voz tranquila;

-Podemos compartir, gracias por sus esfuerzos.

-Yo no quiero compartir con el calvito….

-¡NO SOY CALVO!

Una gotita bajó por la nuca de la recepcionista.

-Sí, bueno eso… Etto… Es una matrimonial…

-¡NI LOCOS, HIROTO!- los chicos dejaron de discutir únicamente para gritarle al pelirrojo.

-… Y una cama aparte…

Fudou sonrió de forma malvada y puso las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Entonces bien, ese par duermen juntos y yo por separa… - la mirada de Hiroto ya lo estaba asesinando, en eso, el pelirrosado se percató. Sonriendo nervioso tomó las llaves del mostrador, su maleta en un brazo y a Fudou del otro para llevárselo al cuarto.

-Dormiremos juntos, Fudou.

-¡Aléjate de mí!

Hiroto sonrió tristemente a la muchacha y los siguió con su bolso colgado del hombro. Lo seguido que hizo cuando entró a la habitación, además de ignorar a Tsunami y Fudou, fue dejar su bolso y, prácticamente, encerrarse a tomar una ducha. Se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua. Había decidido usar agua fría, le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Se metió bajo la helada lluvia, ignorando cualquier pedido de su cuerpo a calentar el agua. Las únicas gotas cálidas que rodaban por su pálida piel eran sus lágrimas, únicamente distinguidas por él.

-¡Tsk! Si sigo así terminaré llorando sangre.

Tiritando salió de la ducha. Se secó y salió a la pieza con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Su pálido, y bien formado, torso se mojaba por las gotas que su cabello rojizo dejaba caer.

-Que sexy te ves, Hirotoph… ¡Au!- La almohada le había dado a Fudou full en la boca.

-Vuelve a hablar, calvito, y me aseguro que no vuelvas a abrir la boca ni para comer.- gruñó Hiroto de respuesta.

Tsunami ahogó una risa al recibir una mirada asesina de parte de ambos.

-Me iré a dormir.- dijo Hiroto, seguido, cerró la puerta del anexo.

Jousuke miraba de un lado a otro, el ojiverde se levantó de la cama en la que estaba, aún con la almohada en las manos.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Fudou?

-Nada, nada, escribiré al Raimon…- dijo Fudou sonriendo malignamente y sentándose en el escritorio que había en la habitación…


	3. ¡Que carácter tiene Mido!

Era una tranquila y soleada mañana… Bueno, casi tranquila…

-¡MIDORIKAWA! ¡Levántate de ese maldito (por no poner otra cosa) sillón ahora!

Mido se dio una vuelta y siguió con los ojos cerrados, había aceptado quedarse con los del Inazuma Japan, mientras Hiroto, Fudou y Tsunami estaban en Liocott, pero no iba a entrenar con ellos… O al menos, eso esperaba, pues Endou tenía otros planes.

-¡Kogure! ¡Tráeme un balde con agua!- en eso, Mido se levantó de un salto.

-¡YA DESPERTÉ! ¿¡VAS A DEJAR DE JODERME, ENDOU!

Aki y Haruna, que estaban en la habitación, retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos. Endou permaneció serio, tratando de obligar a Mido a ponerse el uniforme y a bajar. El peliverde suspiró, se amarró el pelo y pidió que salieran, para poder vestirse.

~5 minutos después~

-Midorikawa, más te vale ponerle empeño, que si no, le digo a Gouenji que te tire pelotazos.- Mido se estremeció con la mera idea de morir calcinado por algún balón pateado por Goenji , había visto las cicatrices de Endou y Kidou y no quería quedar igual.

Jugaron un rato, Mido algo desconcentrado pero hacía todo su esfuerzo por no mostrarlo. Al final del partido, le pareció ver a Gouenji algo decepcionado; no le había pegado ningún balonazo a nadie, significaría que no podría cumplir su cuota diaria. Mientras descansaban, Kazemaru se acercó al distraído a hablarle.

-Oye, Mido, ¿no es esa Ulvida?- Mido buscó con la vista a la nombrada, en efecto, era Reina la que caminaba por la mitad del campo. Lo apuntó y le hizo señas a seguirla. Se disculpó con Kazemaru y corrió tras la chica.

-Hola, ¿quieres un helado?- Mido negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Oh, es que no he recibido noticias…

-Hiro-kun dijo que no escribiría, ¿recuerdas?

Reina se sonrojó medianamente. Le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió.- No te preocupes, Gran estará bien, Ryuuji-kun.

Mido sonrió de vuelta, algo confuso por el encuentro, según él, inútil. Hizo un ademán de retirarse, más Reina lo detuvo.

-¿Volverás al Sun Garden o irás al campamento del Inazuma Japan?

-Si no vuelvo al campamento, o es que me pasó algo, o es que, por yo no querer ir, Endou me asesina por faltar a práctica.- respondió con una gota bajando por su nuca. Se dio vuelta nuevamente y se dirigió al campamento.

Un pelirrosado tocaba la puerta del anexo de la habitación del hotel.-¡Hiroto, ábreme por la mierda!- Hiroto hizo como le decían, pero sólo para volver a cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

-¡No me necesitan!- respondió.- Pueden ir a ver a Roccoco ustedes solos, sin mi.

Fudou sonrió al pensar en eso; podría completar su plan…


	4. La llegada

Mido estaba impaciente mirando el reloj de la cocina. Kazemaru le daba unas palmaditas en la espaldas, lo cual solo aumentaba la ansiedad del peliverde mientras Endou trataba, sin resultados, de hacerlos entrenar.

-Vamos, Mido~ Por favor-

-No, hoy llega Hiro-kun.

-Pero…

-He dicho que no

-Pero…

-Que NO, Endou.

-Pero…

- ¡POR LA MIERDA, ENDOU! ¡Que no!- Kazemaru se alejó disimuladamente del peliverde. En eso llegó a la cocina Kidou. Traía ya puesto el traje del Inazuma, y alguien se reía a sus espaldas, lo cual el de rastas trataba de ignorar.

-Vamos, Endou. También tú, Kazemaru.- Los nombrados dejaron la cocina riendo detrás de Kidou, quien, en el trasero, tenía escrito " Bienvenido a casa, amorcito Fudou ".

Un chico de ojos naranja y pelo azul se sentó al lado del peliverde, ambos lloraban de la risa.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido?

-Había pensado ponértelo a ti, pero me diste miedo ayer en la tarde…

_~Flasback~_

_-¡Mido! Únetenos.- Endou, como siempre, trataba de integrar al ojinegro._

_-No, gracias, Capitán._

_-Ven…_

_-No quiero, gracias_

_-Pero…_

_-Te he dicho que no quiero.- alguna irritación ya se notaba en la voz de Midorikawa._

_-Pero…_

_-¡¿ VAS A DEJAR DE JODERME YA!- Pobre Endou… Acababa de ver su vida pasar…_

_~Fin del Flashback~_

Los ojos de Mido echaron amenazantes rayos.- Como te atrevas te castro, Kogure.

Kogure tragó saliva, haciendo al peliverde estallar de la risa nuevamente.

Un impaciente pelirrojo tocaba la puerta del baño del hotel. Fudou esperaba a fuera con las maletas junto al taxi.

-¡Tsunami! ¡Como no salgas de ahí, echo abajo esta puta puerta!

-¿Y luego qué?

-¿Cómo qué "luego qué"? Pateo tu enorme trasero a fuera del hotel, y me las veo contigo en el camino a Japón.

Tsunami abrió la puerta algo sonrojado. Se rascó detrás de la nuca mientras una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente. Hiroto, literalmente, lo sacó a patadas de la habitación y dejó a Fudou sin aire por la risa que esto le causaba al calvo (Fudou: ¿Cómo qué…? /Den: Tu peinado se acerca más a eso que otra cosa, no reclames. )

No descansó durante el viaje al aeropuerto, y a duras penas logró dormir un rato en el avión, ya que Tsunami le molestaba a cada rato con que extrañaba a Tachimukai… Bueno, eso duró hasta que Hiroto, con la ayuda de Fudou, que tampoco soportaba al pelirrosado y que de no se sabe donde sacó una zanahoria, se la metiera en la boca al entusiasmado Tsunami.

~El mismo día, en Japón~

-¡Ya son las tres! ¡Ya son las tres! ¡Ya son las tres!

-Sí, ya entendimos, Mido…- suspiró Gouenji poniéndole una mano en el hombro y recibiendo miradas asesinas de parte de un albino sentado en la esquina.

-¡Ya son las tres! ¡Ya son las tres! ¡Ya son las tres! ¿Por qué Hitomiko-san no llega?

-¿Hablabas de mí, Ryuuji?- dijo la entrenadora que venía entrando por la puerta.

-¡Sí! ¡Ya vámonos!- Mido saltó de su asiento.- Avisadle al entrenador Kudou y al Capitán que me voy al aeropuerto~.

-¡UN MOMENTO AHÍ, MIDORIKAWA RYUUJI! ¡No irás a ningún lado!- un chico de pelo castaño y una banda en él los detuvo antes de la puerta. Un aire desafiante envolvió a ambos, al peliverde, claramente furioso y sorprendido, y al castaño, que sonreía de manera idiota, al igual que siempre. (Endou: ¬¬ / Den: No me gusta mentir :P )

-¿¡CÓMO DICES, ENDOU!

-Es hora de prác… - el pobre de Endou no alcanzó a terminar la frase antes de que Mido le diera un puñetazo con todo. (Mido y Den: ¡PUÑO DE LA JUSTICIA!)

-Lo siento, pero me tenía cansado. -^^ se dirigió a la ex entrenadora del Raimon sonriendo - ¿Vamos? – la pobre asintió algo asustada.

El peliverde pasó media hora en el automóvil de la entrenadora. Estaba impaciente, sin embargo logró controlarse hasta llegar al aeropuerto.

~En el avión~

_-Abrochados los cinturones de seguridad, estamos por aterrizar en Inazuma Town._

"Por fin" pensó Hiroto esperanzado. Se abrochó el cinturón, al igual que Fudou y Tsunami. Ambos, aunque no lo mostraban, estaban igual de emocionados que Hiroto. El trío de semes ( :3 ) bajó y buscó sus maletas. Ninguno tenía idea de que los iban a buscar…

-¡Hiro-kun!- un emocionado Mido se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo sin dejarle tiempo para reaccionar. Ambos cayeron, Hiroto algo sorprendido de quedar debajo de Mido. Sonrió tiernamente, le abrazó y le besó.

-Te extrañaba mucho, Mido…

Se levantaron y volvieron a abrazarse. Unas cálidas gotas mojaban el hombro de Hiroto, haciéndolo levantar la cabeza y ver llorar a Ryuuji en su hombro. Le tomó la mano y le besó en la frente.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Tenía miedo de que te pasara algo.

-Pero… Ya estoy aquí…

-Por eso lloro, lloro de felicidad.

Fudou miraba la escena refunfuñando, ¿a caso no le había llegado la carta…?

Volvieron al campamento y todos fueron felices mientras comían perdices, con la excepción de Kogure; Kidou se había enterado de alguna forma y se había cambiado de pantalones antes de que Fudou llegara. Bueno… Hubo otra excepción más…

-TOC TOC-

-Cartero~

-¿Sí?- Midorikawa aferrado al brazo de Hiroto fue a abrir.

-Carta para el señor Midorikawa Ryuuji.- el peliverde levantó la mano sonriendo.

-Soy yo. ¿De quién es?

-Fudou Akio.- Fudou empalideció notablemente.- Pues, los dejo.- el cartero dejó el lugar perseguido por las miradas de Fudou.

Hiroto y Midorikawa miraron el sobre extrañados.- Nee, Fudou, ¿qué me escribiste?

- No lo abras, es el concejo que te doy…

Porfiado como sí mismo, Midorikawa abrió el sobre y leyó en voz alta.- Midorikawa, mando esta carta para decirte que Hiroto ha muerto… -levantó una ceja- atropellado por un camión que llevaba pollos. No se hará funeral. Fudou. – el pelirrojo hizo sonar los nudillos, sus verdes ojos tirando chipas de odio.

-¿Con que estoy muerto, eh?

-Yo… Hiroto… Tranquilo…- El moreno peliverde detuvo a su novio antes de que este se le lanzara encima de Fudou.

-Kidou… ¿Me dejarías asesinar a tu novio?- El de goggles lo miró sorprendido, miró a Fudou luego y sonrió malévolamente.

-Claro, si luego aparece como doppelgänger, al igual que el tuyo.- Hiroto rió sin ánimo a ese comentario. Junto con Midorikawa se acercaron lentamente al calvo…

-¡PAR DE PSICOPATAS, DEJADME EN PAZ!

-¡TE LAS VERÁS CON NOSOTROS, CALVO!

**-¡QUE NO SOY CALVO!- **exclamó Fudou y corrió para evitar la cruel "muerte" que le esperaba~.

_**~Fin~**_


End file.
